Camilia Black: The Last of The Blacks
by CamiliaBlack
Summary: Camilia Black is left without any family when Sirius, her father dies. But with some help the Mr. and Mrs. Lupin adopt her and with that she gets a family she didn't know she had. Along with a few older brothers like Harry Fred and George to watch her bac
1. Legal

My name is Camilia Alitia Black, I was born November 9, 1990 the same year as Harry Potter. I am the last of the Blacks. My cousin Bellatrix was killed by Uncle Moody because she killed my father Sirius. I live happily at Grimude Place with Harry, Ginny, Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks. Though we have a lot of visitors. Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks took me in after my father died since Remus and him we buddies. Though with their work Ginny and I end up babysitting their daighter Cordiellia. Before my father's death he taught me how to transform into my animegus. Mine is an artic wolf in honor of him.

Harry always treated me like I was his sister since we both never had siblings. The first guy I ever dated still only has a memory of five minutes thanks to him. He is far to overprotective. Since Harrys' been out trying to find the Horcrux-es with Ron and Hermione, Fred and George have become my temporary brothers it seems. They both have been living here and acting like my borthers. The trith is the Weasleys, Lupins, Blacks and Potters have sort of meshed into one family. When Harrys not being my big brother, Fred and George are. The twins have lately been using my boyfriends for their joke shop expiriments. They are so immature. Then there's Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie when they visit they always give me the coolest girfts. Sometimes I think the whole family thinks I am five. Don't get me wrong I love my family I just miss my father.

Chapter One

"Wake up sleeping ugly!" Fred and George jumped up and down on her bed throwing pillows on her face.

"Go away I want to sleep!" She threw the pillow at both of them and they fell over.

"Cami, it's ten am!" They whined in unison.

"I don't care if its- wait what?!" She screamed relising.

"It's ten and your running late." Fred said rubbing his head where he hit the floor.

"You need to get ready or we'll be late for sure!" George chimmed in rubbing his neck. "I'm ganna bruise." He added.

"You'll get over it. Hold on." She ran in the bathroom and came out seconds later with damp hair, new clothes and a look of accomplishment. Fred and George nodded deciding they wouldn't lecture her on the coming on age and how she shouldn't use her magic when she's not official. They all walked down to the kitchen to greet Mrs. Weasley who had breakfest already set out for them. She smiled and then went to the fridge she was still trying to figure it out. Mr. Weasley had given up yesterday and decided he was just happy he got the chance to see all the muggle technology in the house.

"Good morning children." Mr. Weasley said plesantly as he read the Daily Profit. "This thing gets less accurate every issue." He complained. His wife smiled warmly and let her eyes fall on her boys.

"Fred and George don't eat that way when there's ladies in the room."

"But Cami isn't a lady she's one of the guys!" Fred protested. His mother rolled her eyes.

"I know she's like your sister and you guys have been replacing Harry but please keep your manners!" She said turning around to get the juice and sitting accross from her husband. Fred and George rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

"Okay mum we're done can we take her now?" They said excitedly.

"Fine but be careful on your way there. And tae her back here at the sign of trouble." She said.

"Yes mum." Fred and George said in unison. They grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

"Why do you two want to come with me?" Camilia said in suspicion.

"Well, _when _you get your license to transform-" Fred started.

"-into your animegus we though you could teach us." George finished. Camilia was used to each of them finishing the others sentence at first it suprised her and she was amazed but when her and Harry started doing it she got used to the idea.

"Fine. But you two owe me ice cream!" She finally said. They both attacked her and hugged her strongly.

"Thank you sis." They both said. She was used to the two of them calling her sis because they did it all the time. She had never had a big family and loved being a part of the whole Weasley-Black-Potter-Lupin family picture thing.

When she first joined the Order they used her to get imformation and she used all their names for alias's it was a blast. But she did have to change her hair color a few times to fit it with the Weasleys. It was easy since that was the first thing Sirius had taught her. When they arrived she didn't know what to do. She had never been to the Ministry of Magic before but Fred and George helped her out. She had a slight remorse when HArry didn't let her come to the Ministry and figh with the rest of the DA. But she told herself it was better that way.When they arrived Fred and George dragged her around to the Department For Licenses and Magic Control. They were about to go in when Two shapes came out. Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. Camilia hated them both with passion.

"Hello Miss Black, and the Weasley twins what a pleasure." Lucius said running a shiver down her spine good thing she could hide it well. She decided if she said hello they'd be on there way and they could get her license.

"Hello, Lucius, Draco." She said trying despratly to hide the sarcasm.

"Good to see you again, Camilia. How's your father?" Draco sneered. She tried to keep her temper but Blacks were known for their bad tempers. Fred and George put their arms around her shoulders indicating if she decided to fight they would be behind her.

"Fine. Actually how's your wife? Oh wait she left you to join the Order. That means I know and you don't. Well, I hope you have a good day Mr. Malfoy and Draco." She sneered. Fred and George looked at each other. She had never been this cool-headed. Lucius turned a shade of red that she thought his pale face couldn't endur. Well suprise, suprise. She thought to herself.

"Good to see you again Miss Black." And with that Lucius stomped off, Draco not far behind him. They all laughed and she went in the office and came out ten minutes later with an expression of pure achievment. Holding up a piece of paper with signatures on it with license. Fred and George high fived and hugged her. When they arrived home they shared the news with everyone there.

* * *

Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter Characters and I changed the date of birth so it could fit the timeline. I am sorry if I offended anyone by changing some facts around to fit my story. Don't yell at me or send me anger messages saying it's not correct.

Camilia Black


	2. presents

Chapter Two

"We are so proud of you!" Remus and Tonks hugged her tightly.

"Well, I'm not suprised she did have a great teacher." Charlie said handing her a box wrapped with colored paper. She smiled.

"Thank you guys." She opened the present and found a necklace, it was voilet with what could have been an amethyst with a silver chain. It looked old but expesive. "Where did you get this?" She asked eagerly not able to hold back her excitment.

"It's a Black Family heirloom. We found it in a pawn shop. It belonged to your great-great-great-great-grandmother. See that crystal well it's jinx. I'll tell you the rest later." Charlie said winking telling her its a good story.

"Thank you guys. It looks expensive." She said they could hear the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry it wasn't the shopkeeper thought it was fake but didn't let on. It still cost some money though." Remus said.

"Are we late?" Hagrid came in the door with two packages and the other witch came in with three.

"It's not my birthday Uncle Hagrid!" Camilia said laughing. She saw the two huge packages and one medium sized one that were all labeled _Camie, Suprise and_ _Harry_. "Is Harry coming?" She asked nearly jumping off the walls. At that moment there was three knocks on the door and it opened. There stood Ron, Harry and Hermione holding five boxes: three for Camilia and one labeled _Horcruxes. _Camilia got up as soon as they had sat the presents down and attacked her brother.

"God, Cam give me a heart attack!" Harry said as he almost fell down. He held her and smiled.

"Sorry I missed you!" She said defendately. He smiled picking up the present.

"Why is everyone giving me presents right now?" She shouted but took it none-the-less.

"Because if we send you your birthday presents when your at school they might get tracked and you and The Order might be in danger. Plus what better way to celebrate you getting your license." Said the witch.

"Thank you." She opened the present Harry gave her. It was a black cloth and in the black cloth was a black crystal. The Black Crystal, everyone knew when someone in the Black family was giving a black crystal it meant they were accepted into the family. Whatever family it was and this crystal she noted had a protection spell on it. She hugged Harry once again.

"That's from all of us. This family should become offical." Harry said smiling. Everyone nodded. Ron cleared his throat. And was blushing.

"This is from me." He handed her a small black and purple box. She opened it, it was a small silver ring everyone in the Order had one. She smiled but before she could thank him he gave her a _"There's more inside" _look and she searched the box with her soft hands and found a glass container labeled _Aduro Powder. _She screamed. Aduro Powder is the hardest magic to find. When you have it you can control fire in any way you like. She hugged him and smiled. He had a wide smile hinting he was proud of his gift.

"Here you go. I thought about getting you something else but this was perfect." She handed her a book entitled _'The Black Family History'. _Camilia smiled she always wondered about her family and this was the perfect chance to find out she hugged Hermione tightly and smiled. Hagrid was next he gave one to Camilia and one to Harry. Harry looked suspicious but relised his birthday was a few days away. They opened the presents. Harry got a baby Snapdragon and named it Hunter while Camilia got a baby Amibaphorbe. They both got up and hugged Hagrid and Hagrid wiped a tear from his eyes. Then the room looked at Hagrid expecting an explanation but McGonagal was the one to speak.

"Snapdragons are dragons that stay the same size and were roughly the size of dogs. They have large lifespans and usually outlive their owners. They are extremely fast but completely loyal. Amibaphorbes are an animal that are impossible to find. They got twenty year lifespans and have the ability to transform into anything. They don't follow orders unless by their owner and only if they are kind to him or her. The reaon they are impossible to find should be obvious. Don't worry Remus and Tonks they are both humble and sweet creatures." She said siping her tea.

"Yeah, the Professor is right. So go ahead and name em' now." Hagrid said full of pride and excitment.

"Hunter." Harry said affectionately to the black and white dragon. The dragon made a sound that the whole room found adorable.

"Trinx." She said and the Amibaphore turned into a heart and hugged her. She smiled. Fred and George couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Our turn, our turn!" They both whined giving them both a present. Harry and Camilia looked at the presents full of caution. Then they decided whatever it was it wouldn't kill them. Harry opened first, it was a small green device he didn't know what it was. It was as small as a make-up mirror. Camilia opened hers and found a purple one. The two brothers saw the confused faces and decided to explain.

"They're called Phone-e-Grams. We got the idea from a muggle device called cell-tones I think." Fred said.

"They allow you to speak to anyone anywhere it's like our mirrors but better cause they are portable." George said. They both smiled smugly.

"Cool!" Harry and Camilia said in unison.

After the day was done both "siblings" had their fair amount of presents. The teenagers went upstairs so the adults could talk about important stuff. When they got upstairs they all went in the upstairs living room where the paints all hung on the wall. They began talking about what has happened where they've been. Ron, Hermione and Harry talked the most because they had exciting stories to tell. Fred and George talked about these buisinesses that wanted to buy their Phone-e-Gram idea. And everyone was excited but tired when the clock struck mid-night.


	3. Crookshanks and Narcissa

Chatper Three

Camilia was deep in sleep when Hermione screamed. She got up half-asleep changed and ran into Hermiones bedroom. She tried not to laugh when she opened the door. Hemione was standing on her bed, still screaming and jumping up and down trying to aviod something on her bed. It was a very comical sight and apparently Fred and George thought so too because when they entered they couldn't stop laughing.

"What's wrong Hermione?" She asked.

"There's a mouse in my bed. I big huge mouse!" She shouted jumping on the floor running over to Fred and jumping in his arms. Fred, George and Camilia were all suprised from that.

"Wait, is it orange?" George asked nervously.

"Well, I didn't have time to think about it when it was in my bed. I just screamed and tried to get away." George walked over to the bed grabbed the mouse and put it up to Hermione's face and she shouted. "Get that thing away from me." The mouse looked hurt and climbed up George's arm and started cuddling with his neck.

"Hermione it's Crookshanks. See Camilia and I got in a fight and when she tried to turn me into a mouse I ducked and it hit Crookshanks." Hermione's eyes got wide when George was done. She slipped out of Freds' arms and pulled the mouse close muttering a spell and Crookshanks went back to normal. She held the cat and slammed the door in their faces.

"Well, wasn't that a hell of a bloody way to wake up?" Fred said half-laughing. He sighed and looked at the clock. _7:21 am, mum will be waking us up in a few minutes might as well stay up. _Fred thought to himself.

"Damn I thought we were under an attack. I never thought Hermione Granger would be scared of a mouse." Camilia said, walking along with the two identical boys. The two nodded.

"I had my wand out and everything then all the sudden she's in my arms and I don't know what to do." Fred said quitely. Remus, Tonks and Mr. Weasley ran up the stairs.

"Is Hermione alright?" Mr. Weasley said as soon as he caught up with his breath.

"Yeah she just found Crookshanks." Fred said with a laugh. Remus nodded and laughed. He was the one who didn't know any spells for turning 'rats back into cats' as he put it.

"What?" Mr. Weasley asked. He wasn't there and wasn't imformed of the twins lastest accident.

"I'll tell you later." Tonks said as her now bright blue hair fell into her face. "You three better get down stairs, everyone from the Order is coming and Molly is stressing about if she made enough for everyone." Tonks smiled.

Camilia entered the kitchen wearing a tight tank top and a pair of muggle boys cargo pants she had gotten from Harry a year back. She always loved wearing boy close because they were more comfortable and she liked being "one of the boys" because it meant not having all those girly girls talking to her about the lastest break up she didn't care about. Fred and George were both wearing some muggle jeans. Fred wore a shirt saying 'bite me' with a pair of teeth in the front and George wore a shirt supporting some movie he'd never heard of. He bought the shirt souly because there was skull on it with flames.

Camilia noticed Narcissa was sitting in a chair talking to Mrs. Weasley. She has been living here ever since she left Lucius out of her own safety. Camilia had gotten used to her sight. After a while Narcissa had become a very sweet woman she even was nice to Hermione. Everyone had agreed it was Lucius's fault she was so crul. She treated everyone of the teenagers like her grandchildren and spoiled everyone.

"Oh. Camilia I wanted to give you your present." Narcissa said noticing her there. She hugged her tightly and gave her a bag. Camilia looked in the bag and found a sketchbook. The same sketchbook she had wanted since she was twelve. She attacked Nacissa with a bear hug and thanked her until Mrs. Weasley told her if she didn't stop she wouldn't get breakfest.

"Fred and George I also have a present for you." She said full of happiness.

"Yes, Aunt Narcissa?" The twins said because thats what everyone called her. She grabbed her purse and handed them each a red object no bigger than a lighter. They looked at her with confusion. She laughed, "Say the words _Candeo _and watch carefully." She said. The two boys muttered the words and the little red objects turned into two Volo 700 the latest broomsticks on the market. They screamed for joy and kissed Narcissa on both cheeks.

"Thank you-" Fred started.

"Aunt Narcissa!" George finished.

"No problem, now just win some games when you have that match against Bulgaria!" She said sweetly. Narcissa had definatly changed and become a completely different person. She had showed up at the doorstop with two black eyes, a broken nose and a broken arm. Lucius had taken his anger out on her for the last time and she needed somewhere safe to go so she came here. Everyone accepted her but it took a bit of proving. But she has become a valued memeber for the Order and since her family had been killed they accepted (not suddenly but after while) into their family.

"Now everyone gather around the table the rest of them will be here shortly." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone came in the room and sat down. Narcissa threw Harry his gift of the Volo 700 and he asked if he could go for a ride after the meeting. He was shot down but still happy about the gift. Hermione came down glaring at the twins which was a sure sign she was still mad. She sat next to Tonks and Moody.


	4. Meeting Shula

Chapter Four

The rest of summer was just chores and teaching Fred and George how to transform for Camilia. She had no luck but Fred had managed to turn his hair a nasty shade of pink and George an interesting shade of green. It was time for Hogwarts their books wee already baught and sent to the school weeks ago so when they got to the train staion they were all ready. Ron, Hermione and Harry had decided since they found the Horcruxes and destroyed them that they needed to be schooled if they wanted a good job with the Ministry or anything else for that matter.

"Cami who is Head Boy this year?" Hermione asked as they sat down in the booth.

"Erik Shula." She answered. She had never heard of him but apparently Hermione had she gasped and held her hand to her chest. "You know him?" Camilia asked noticing the look on her friends' face.

"Erik Shula is the so called rebel of our year. He didn't go to Hogwarts last time I checked though. He skateboards down the halls to get to class. Yes he's intelligent and gets great marks but he's a daredevil. What posessed McGonagal into having him as Head Boy?" Hermione shouted at her book. Suddenly a boy with shaggy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes poped his head into the booth.

"There's no more compartments left can I sit here?" He said quietly.

"Sure." Camilia said politely. She moved her bag so he could sit next to her. When he walked in she noticed he was very attractive. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt saying 'should I care?' on the front in white letters. He sat down next to her and held out a hand for her to shake.

"My name is Erik Shula." She shock his hand smiled.

"I'm Camilia Black." His eyebrows rose.

"Your Camilia Black. I was so excited to hear you'd be the Head Girl." He said with a polite smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry but you have me at an advantage. I don't know who you are." She said trying to hide her curiousity.

"Erik, I am the only wizard that skateboards to class. I won the World Cup Skateboarding and a few others. Not that important. Really what do you want to know?" He said tapping his fingers on his chin.

"What house are you in? How long have you gone here because I haven't seen you?" Hermione broke in. Her curiousity won in the end.

"Well, I belong to Gryffindor. No, I haven't been here I got here last year and came back because my father said Umbridge was gone and there's no reason for me not to finish my studies." He said bringing an Amibaphorbe out of his bag and put it on his lap transforming itself into a beach ball and boucing around the room. "Sorry, he's got a midn of his own!" Erik said.

"It's fine," She pulled our Trinx and she started playing with the other Amibaporbe. "I got my own too. This is Trinx." She said.

"Oh this is Ryan. I know not original but hey it satisfied him." Harry nudged his sister.

"Oh, sorry this is my brother Harry, and our friends Hermione and Ron." She said blushing at the fact she was completely oblivious about the rest of the people in the room.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure." Erik said sjaking everyone's hand. "Harry your lucky to have such a wonderful sister." He said as he leaned over her to shake his hand. She blush but collected herself before he could see. The Train whistled signally they were at Hogwarts. "Well, I hope to see you guys later. I'll see you tonight in our dorm." He said gazing at Camilia grabbing his skateboard and rolling off.

"Camilia you should be careful. He might not be a good influence." Harry said sympathetically. But it was to late she had a crush. She walked off the train and into one of the carriages. For the whole dinner she waited impatiently for McGonagal to lead her and Erik to their dorm. Erik was sitting down the table a ways but he winked whenever he saw her look his way.

"This will be your dorms. The password is _avalio_ and I hope you two will be comfortable." McGonagal said. She had imformed them of their duties and rules but she wasn't listening. She didn't even know her feet were walking until she saw McGonagal leave.

"Avalio." Erik said with a strange hawk on his shoulder soon Camilia relized it was Ryan and laughed at her own stupidity.

The painting of a lion swung open and the two walked inside. The room was red, black and silver. Everything matched accordingly. On one side there was a wall completely covered in books and on the other it was covered in paintings of old Head Boys and Head Girls. She sighed and went up to her room to see it was a white and black scene. Her bed was black with white pillows and each wall had either black or white on it. She took Trinx out of her pocket and put her on one of the pillows. She walked slowly around the room taking it all in. There was a small book case already filled with her favorite books and her luggage seemed to be unpacked no doubt by Dobby. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in?" She said in a hesiant tone. Erik cam in and sat on her bed with a black cowboy hat on his head.

"Just wanted to see how your doing." He said she tried not to laugh.

"Fine. You do know you have a cowboy hat on right?" He looked up apparently unaware.

"Ryan!" He shouted the Amibaphorbe turned back into the black floating gel-like creature he took out of his bag.

"I guess thats a no." She said giggling.

* * *

Author's Note:

Now I know that this was a weird chapter but I didn't know how to introduce Erik so this is what happened. I hope you like it.


	5. Suspicions

Camilia awoke to a loud crash from the head's common room. She grabbed a robe and ran downstairs as quickly as she could. When she got downstairs the room looked as if a tornado had hit suddenly. Erik was on the floor holding his head trying to get up. She walked over to him and held out a hand pulling him up. He smiled nervously.

"What is going on? I heard a loud crash." She said with a expression of slight confusion.

"Umm... Ryan had some coffee and so did Trinx. They went nuts." He said while he muttered cleaning spells in an effort to clean up the mess. Camilia smiled.

"Okay, so in the future we know not to give them caffine." She laughed. He nodded smiling weakly.

"Well, when do we have our first prefect meeting?" He asked.

"Eight o'clock tonight."

"Well then, meet me here at... seven thirty?" His eyes seemed to be pleading.

"Sure. I need to go get ready for today though. When do classes start?" Camilia said almost up the stairs.

"We don't have any today. We just got back classes won't start for another two days." Camilia mentally kicked herself. She had never been a morning person.

"Thanks."

Camilia ran up to her bedroom. She took out what she was going to wear and laid it across her bed. Then she grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom. She pulled the bathroom door shut and let the water rush over her body. After the shower she dried her hair with the towel leaving it a little bit damp. Then she went into her bedroom and got dressed. She looked in the mirror for a second. She was wearing a pair of green cargo pants and a black tank top. Smiling she began to run down the stairs to the common room. Erik was sitting on the couch reading a skateboarding magazine while Ryan and Trinx were transforming on a coffee table. Erik looked up and smiled.

"Hey Cam-" He stopped in the middle of what he was saying. "I think I have those pants." He started laughing.

"They're comfortable." She said with a mock pout. Then she went over to the table. A plate of toast was sitting there.

"Dobby left it since you missed breakfest. I tried paying him but he wouldn't let me."

"Yeah he's like that. Sweet guy though. Wait, I missed breakfest? What time is it?"

"A little bit after noon. Why?"

"Oh no! I completely forgot to set my alarm. I was suposed to meet the gang earlier. Harry is going to be pissed." She began to mutter to herself.

"Aren't you older then him?"

"No. He's a year older then me."

"I thought only 7th years got Head Boy or Girl." He said obviously confused.

"I was in an advanced school before I came here so I got permission from the headmaster to skip a year."

"Oh that's cool. I didn't know that was allowed here."

"I was a special case." Camilia smiled.

"So how are you and Harry related? I mean your from the Black family and he's a Potter." He said looking at her curiously. She didn't like that he was asking so much questions. Yes he was attractive but this was getting suspicious.

"It's complicated."

"I've got time."

"I don't," She said grabbing Trinx and her bag. "I've got to meet up with Harry." And with that Camilia walked out the portrait hole and down the stairs. He watched her leave, and for a split second it looked as if his teeth were more fanglike then anything.

* * *

Camilia was running down a path around the castle grounds. She spotted the gang sitting by the lake and she jogged over to them. Her heart felt like it was in her throat. She swallowed hard and took a few deep breathes. Then she sat down beside Hermione and Harry. They looked expectantly at her.

"Sorry guys I overslept."

"It's fine your only... two hours late." Ron said sarcastically glaring at the dirt.

"You know Cami, she's always gotta have her beauty sleep." Fred laughed.

"Not that it helps." George muttered so everyone could hear. Soon after he got slapped over the head. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for being so rude." Hermione said smiling at Camilia who was advertising her famous fake innocent expression.

"So, what did you guys want to talk about? You never told me." She said after the laughter subsided.

"We just wanted to know the plans for this year." Harry spoke quietly.

"For school? For the Order? Or for... yeah I can't think of anything else." Camilia said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Order."

"Okay. What are the plans?"

"Well, Fred and George aren't officially students here. They can visit whenever since they're part of the Order and work needs to be carried out but _officially _they work at their shop in Hogsmeade. You have to do all the organization for the school events. Hermione is doing research about the Horcruxes and spells that coudl come in handy. I have to do the quittage activities and help Hermione. And Ron has... Ron what do you have?" Harry said.

"I have... nothing. Why wasn't I assigned anything?" Ron asked a little bit dampened by everyone's lack of faith.

"Ron you have stragedy planning with Lupin." Hermione said looking back at her notes.

"Oh okay." He said with a bored tone.

"This year does not sound exciting." Camilia sighed. Fred and George snickered as they got behind her and picked her up, while she screamed, then they threw her into the lake. She got out glaring and after using a few spells to clean and dry herself off she started using more spells to get back at them.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know this is a horrid chapter. But I was at a loss for ideas. I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter will be better.


End file.
